011315ErisioAcenia
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 17:09 -- 05:10 GC: Erisio knocks on the door to where Acenia is residing. "Hey Acey, are you there?" 05:10 GT: Acenia rubs her eyes and sits up, an open book across her chest. She recaptchalogues it and gets up to open the door for Erisio. "Eri?" She says groggily. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:12 GC: "Yeah it*s me, did I wake you?" 05:12 GT: "Yes, but it's not bad." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:12 GT: She motions him into the room. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:14 GC: He enters the room. "Are you ok? You haven*t been reading instead of sleeping again have you?" 05:14 GT: "We haven't really been doing much else..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:19 GC: "Yeah, fair enough.. how*re you feeling though? Aside from extreme boredom I mean. Everyone seems to be accumulating large ammounts of personal junk.." 05:19 GT: "Hm? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:19 GT: Oh... well..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:21 GT: "I don't know. Just feeling." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:21 GT: She sighs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:22 GC: He eyes her, concerned. "Do ya.. wanna talk about it?" 05:25 GT: "I don't think there's a lot to talk about though... It's all the same stuff." She smiles softly. "I can't help most of it, so I shouldn't worry too much, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:30 GC: He smiles right back. "Same stuff or not, if you need to unload your stress, I*m here for ya" 05:34 GT: "I mean, if someone else completes my primer, I just have to accept it. They're playing by the rules. So I can't do anything." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:36 GC: "Your primer? I thought Merrow was the only one interested in you?" 05:36 GT: "I thought so too..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:39 GC: "Who else is trying to finish your primer?" 05:41 GT: "I don't know..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:44 GC: "You don*t know? I thought that you had to ask for a primer before you do it?" 05:45 GT: "Well... I uploaded it. Cause I thought I had to for it to be official... but it just made it publicly available." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:46 GC: "Oh wow, that*s awful! I*m sorry Acey.. that must suck" 05:46 GT: "It could be anyone, I guess..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:47 GC: "Hey, I have an idea, what if I tried to help merrow finish his tasks faster? You aren*t allowed to interfere, but I bet I am! So if you wanted, I could try and help.." 05:48 GT: "That would make me really happy!" She tears up a little. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:50 GC: He quickly hugs her. "I*ll do my best Acey!" 06:07 GC: "Um, that sorta means I need a copy of your primer, but I promise I*m not gonna try and fill it myself" 06:08 GT: "Its ok, I think..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:10 -- gracefulThaumaturge GT pulls up her YLIP and brings up the primer file -- 06:14 GC: Erisio reads over the file quickly, memorizing the contents. "Thanks Acey, I*ll ring up Merrow asap. Maybe send him the code for some pumpkins." 06:34 GT: Acenia hugs Erisio Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:34 GT: "Thank you so much!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:36 GC: "Is there anything else going on?" 06:38 GC: He pats her soulder gently, minding his own strength. "Any issues you*re hiding from me to stop me from worrying?" 07:20 GT: "Not that I know" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:25 GC: "Oh and before I go, I should tell you, since you*re my sister and all, but I asked a girl out and she said yes!" 07:25 GT: "OH!" Acenia's face lights up a little bit. "Can you tell me?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:26 GC: "Yeah, it*s Mahtah Rytoil!" 07:27 GT: "Oooh!~" Acenia exaggerated her voice. "Maybe we can double date some time!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:28 GC: "I never thought my sister would actually ask me out on a date" 07:47 GT: "Well its not like that..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:48 GC: "Yeah yeah, I know, I*ll see you around Acey! I have to talk to Merrow" -- gracefulThaumaturge GT ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 19:58 --